PPP:Signed articles
Penny's Poetry Pages provide for and encourage signed articles from independent intellectuals and academics, anyone who has an essay they want to publish here. These special articles may be original creative work or simply well-researched compilations. Signed articles may be peer reviewed by other editors who write signed articles. Place reviews below the text of the article and the author's signature. Signed articles, like all other articles on PPP, are by default released under the GNU Free Documentation License under its terms for copies and modifications on other websites or in printed publications. As an author of a signed article, should you desire to use a different license, you may choose a version of the Creative Commons license which meets your needs, or you may simply write your own terms for release of the article on Wikinfo. Any terms other than the default, should be set forth within the article itself. Any license chosen must permit addition of peer reviews to the article. Reviews should be signed in the same form as the text of the article: "~~~~". Likewise a reviewer should set forth on their user page their qualifications and experience. Signing an article does not relieve you of the obligation to present material that is fact-based; rather it increases that obligation. Nevertheless, you are encouraged to add material which is outside the canon of generally accepted knowledge, as we encourage original research and creative expression. How to get Started In order to accomplish verification: * You may be required to accept a collect phone call, respond to emails, return emails sent to you, provide references, etc. * If for some reason your circumstances require the use of a pseudonym, please explain your circumstances, and in appropriate cases permission will be granted. Circumstances may include (for example) being a judge, a law enforcement officer, a diplomat, an untenured academic, a corporate employee or a victim of spousal abuse. Permission shall be liberally granted. Usage of a pseudonym will be appropriately time-limited and based on continuation of the circumstances justifying its grant. * Create a verifiable username (account) here using your real name, or approved pseudonym, and use that account for posting and editing of the related signed articles and peer review discussions. * add your name, in italics, immediately under the photograph (or placeholder), with a double space between it and the start of your article's text. * Use your user page to set forth your qualifications and experience. * To sign an article append: "~~~~" to the end, or click on the squiggly "m" on the edit bar. * Revisions should also be signed and dated. * Your signed article is not subject to casual editing for content, but may be edited in a helpful manner for spelling, and in other ways that do not change its content. * At the bottom of a signed article add the template . That will automatically add the notice: This is a signed article. It may be edited for spelling errors or typos, but not for substantive content except by its author.'If you have created a user name and verified your identity, provided you have set forth your credentials on your user page, you can add comments to the bottom of this article as peer review." * If you wish to allow a different version of your article to be freely edited, create it in parallel and link the two together Category:help Category:Signed articles